Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{6t + 3}{2t} + \dfrac{-10t - 10}{2t}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $p = \dfrac{6t + 3 - 10t - 10}{2t}$ Combine like terms: $p = \dfrac{-4t - 7}{2t}$